team_antidisestablishmentarianismfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Kyle
Jeremy "Octo" Kyle is an evil tyrant who seeks to rule the world with an iron fist. Biography Early Years Jeremy Kyle was born as Jeremiah Kylo Ren to two loving parents. However, as he got older, his parents began expecting him to move out. As such, he got a job as a security guard for The Jamie Kyle Show. Jamie Kyle Years Jeremy "Octo" Kyle worked for Jamie Kyle for his show as Security Bob. During his time with the show, he became increasingly annoyed with Black Jesus and Jamie Kyle. At this point, he began to hear a voice in his head. This voice was the voice of Asian Jesus. Asian Jesus told him that Black Jesus was lying to him, and that he should kill him. At first Bob did not believe Asian Jesus, but eventually conceded that he had to kill Black Jesus. Bob built Asian Jesus a body out of Lego, and killed Black Jesus, framing his colleague, Security Steven, for the murder. After this, Jamie ceased production of the program, and Bob left the show, abandoning the title of Security Bob. Jeremy then took on the alias of Octo, and built himself an octopus combat suit to fight with. Team Antidisestablishmentarianism After Black Jesus died for the second time, Jeremy became a disestablishmentarianist. He hired mercenaries to terrorise civilians and joined Team Antidisestablishmentarianism to cover his tracks. Shortly after his mercenaries killed Tankhead, they were soon defeated by the rest of Team Antidisestablishmentarianism, forcing Jeremy to leave. Dead Meme Squad Creation of the Dead Meme Squad Jeremy began working on an evil weapon known as Anal Justice. It was constructed out of the same ancient tiki wood as Mr Mask's equipment. With his new found power, he put together a plan to destroy El Froggo and all Antidisestablishmentarianists once and for all. He started by recruiting his former colleague Security Steve, now known as Demon-Skull, for his evil team: The Dead Meme Squad He then met Asian Jesus, an ancient god of disestablishmentarianism who had recently been reawakened after the death of Black Jesus. He then recruited four more members: Roblox Kid, Fortnite Default Skin, Carlos Matos, and Ancap Ball. He was convinced by Ancap Ball to become an Anarcho-Capitalist, and he vowed to create Ancapistan. Construction of Fortnite Land Jeremy used his Dead Meme Squad to take over Madagascar, and began to build a 1:1 recreation of the map from Fortnite on the site of a failed roller-coaster. Order 69 Jeremy had the idea for Order 69. The plan was to use All-Terrain-Llamas to round up Antidisestablishmentarianists and keep them in death camps in Fortnite Land. Jeremy found out about the six Infinity Ores (Iron, Gold, Redstone, Lapis, Diamond, and Emerald), and constructed Anal Justice 2.0, also known as the Anal Gauntlet. With all six ores, he could give half the world Ligma with just a clap of his hands, obtaining the power to create Ancapistan. Jeremy executed Order 69, sending all-terrain llamas to round up Antidisestablishmentarianists the world over. This provoked his lifelong rival, Jamie Kyle, to come to fight him. Jamie managed to chop off Jeremy's arm, however Jeremy successfully killed Jamie. He used the anal gauntlet to replace his arm. He then began hunting the Infinity Ores Gathering the Ores After a month of searching, Jeremy discovered the Iron Ore inside Lava Bucket. He found him and ripped the Iron Ore from his head. However, the ore needed to be smelted to be added to the gauntlet, and so, he found the 64 coal from where Stove had died, and used that to smelt it. He then added it to the gauntlet. He found the Gold Ore inside the old Anal Justice weapon. He destroyed it and moved on to the Redstone Ore. He found the Redstone Ore inside Demon-Skull's PC, and destroyed it in order to retrieve the ore, much to Demon-Skull's dismay. Jeremy travelled to the museum of useless things, where he found the Lapis Ore. The museum guards let him take it with no resistance, as it was useless and of no value to anyone but Jeremy at all. Jeremy then used the Dead Meme Squad to launch a ruthless, all out attack on the peaceful Minecraft Villagers of the Minecraft Village. He left nothing. Everything was destroyed. And underground, in their secret vault, was the Emerald Ore. Infinite 69 When Team Antidiseststablishmentantarianism attacked Fortnite Land, Jeremy spent the majority of the assault on the top floor of Octocorp tower, waiting for the Dead Meme Squad to lure the team there. When the team finally arrived, Jeremy had the Dead Meme Squad weaken them, before getting up to rip the diamond ore out of Mr Mask's helmet. However, Memehunter 64 attacked Jeremy, almost killing him, although Jeremy was able to break into default dance before that could happen, giving half the world Ligma, and creating Ancapistan. He then escaped the island before blowing it up, capturing Captain Britannia, and taking Security Steve with him. Ruler of Ancapistan Brainwashing the Capitalist Comrade Captain Britannia was tortured by Jeremy Kyle, in order to be brainwashed into becoming the Capitalist Comrade, a super-soldier for Jeremy Kyle. One of these torture methods was to place Captain Britannia at a great height, hooked up to a bungee cord, given a biscuit, and to have a cup of tea placed underneath him. Jeremy suspected that due to his britishness, Captain Britannia would want to jump down to dunk the biscuit, but ultimately be too scared to jump, or try and fail to dunk it. This was intended as a form of psychological torture. However, much to Jeremy's surprise, Captain Britannia was able to dunk the biscuit! Jeremy then resorted to even more traumatising methods of torture. Conquest of Ancapistan After brainwashing Captain Britannia to become the Capitalist Comrade, Jeremy began the Conquest of Ancapistan. The Capitalist Comrade was sent on missions to lead an army to take over the entire USA by Jeremy Kyle. The first target was Florida, and the invasion was successful. He went on to take over Washington DC for Jeremy, and went on to invade and take over each and every other state for him, all apart from Texas as it did not violate the NAP. Personality Jeremy Kyle is a man who has a very strong need for power and attention. He craves nothing more than to be seen as a hero, and the tragedy of his story is that his rage and sorrow manifested itself in cruelty. He is jealous, shown by his envy for Black Jesus showing a preference for El Froggo over him, leading him to hold a grudge against both of them.